This research is concerned with infants with myelodysplasia and their families. Of specific interest is the comparison of surgically treated with non-treated infants and their families. The goal of this exploratory study is to identify variables that predict the infants' developmental progress and family function. Such knowledge is required before nursing intervention can be developed and tested in further research. Myelodysplasia (occurring 2.5/1000 live births) with hydrocephalus is a major neural tube anomaly with a high morbidity and, if untreated, a high mortality. Review of patient outcomes from early treatment indicated improved survival rate but no improvement in prevalence of associated problems, including disturbances in family function. Currently the decision to treat or not treat these children is based on physiological criteria associated with severity of the defect. The effect of the mode of treatment on family function has not been studied. All myelodysplastic infants admitted to a myelodysplasia care center and their families will be studied. Infant data will be obtained through initial and follow-up examinations and chart review. Family function data will be collected from parents by means of questionnaires and measures of affective states. Data collection will occur at birth and at four follow-up visits for eighteen months.